Twins At Twilight
by GeeklyChic95
Summary: After the death of their mother, Identical Twins Edward and Elliot Masen are shipped of to the tiny magical town of Forks, a town not only full of humans but of vampires, wolfs and other mystical Are the twins really human as they seem? Are their mates? Full Sum Inside&Pairings Promise you will like! No Sparkling Vamps !
1. Intro

**Chapter One:Intro**

_Italics-Thoughts_

**Bold-Signing**

**Full Summary: After the death of their mother, Identical Twins Edward and Elliot Masen are shipped of to the tiny magical town of Forks, a town not only full of humans but of vampires, wolfs and other mystical creatures. They have always been together ;but when both are pulled on opposites sides by their new mates these twins have two species to pull together, or will they be torn apart from each other once again? Are they really human as they seems? Slash-M for Mature Scenes **

**No Sparkly Vampires, No Bitchy Rosalie **

**Paring: Edward/OC Character/Jacob, Bella/Elliot , Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Rosalie/Emmett **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but i can wish cant i? Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight And Queen Rowling Owns Harry Potter *sobs* Enjoy...**

**Warnings:**

**M-Preg(Later)**

**Little Angst **

**Mentions of self harm **

* * *

_"Car accident."_

_"Twins survived"_

_"So sorry"_

_"Edward, Elliot."_

_"Mute."_

_"Post pardon depression."_

"Edward, Edward we are here." Edward Masen blinked turning his head to look at his twin than back out the window to the house were they would be now living.

It looks nothing like mothers he thought, it was two story and cream colored with the picket white fence and on the porch stood their father Anthony stood with their step mother Eliza; he stood shakily getting out of the car and shuffled next to Elliot looking at his feet. He felt Elliot slip his hands into his gripping it tightly to comfort him.

"Edward, Elliot welcome to your new home." The social worker grinned pushing the forward the sixteen year old twins. Eliza hugged them both clapping happily.

"I'm happy you are both here, we have your rooms set up already across from each other and-"

"Liza let them get settled in alright." Anthony laughed clapping them on their shoulders, Edward flinched gripping Elliot's hand tightly.

A women in a maid's uniform took their things and showed them to their rooms; Elliot quickly walk across to Edwards sliding into the bed where his twin sat curled into a ball-the room was a royal blue with emerald shades and oak furniture, his bed was four postured bed that sat directly in the middle of the room with an oak dresser and mirror some of his favorite bands on the wall his things lay on the floor.

"How are you feeling?"

**"I want to go home."**

"This is home Teddy." Edward shot him a glare looking down at his hands, he rubbed the scar on his arm. Elliot snatched his hands away from his scares, holding his hands down with one of his hands

**"It's not going to heal if you keep doing that."** Edward jerked against his twin tears welding up in his eyes, he wish he would say something-anything. Sagging against his twin sobs racking his body, he missed his mother, he missed Chicago, and the sun; Elliot had been his comfort and rock, if he had been lost to him to, Edward could not live without the other half of his soul-his twin.

He felt the push of fatigue and his eyes shut against his will.

* * *

"Eliza, I don't think they are ready for that."

"They need to be around kids their own age, letting them stay cooped up in this house is not helping Edward at all. Elliot never sleeps in his room, Tony." Edward hated hearing them fight, talking about him and Elliot as if they were pawns in a game.

"School would not be all that bad for them, Edward could make friends." He flinched at the thought.

"We should not push him." Edward looked down biting his lip-was he keeping Elliot from making friends? From sleep? He jumped when he felt fingers touch him; blinking he looked up to see his identical twin.

**"What is the matter?"**

**"Am I a bother to you?" ** Elliot's eyes widened and his head started to shake from side to side.

**"Teddy, you will never be a bother to me-I love you." **Tears clouded his eyes, as he struggled to look up at his twin; he couldn't do anything right, he couldn't speak or even act right without Elliot-even Eliza noticed he was not right. Hastily he wiped away the tears hearing the two adults approach their direction; Eliza froze seeing his bloodshot eyes-she knew he had heard them. He stood quickly running up the staircase.

"He can still hear you two!" Elliot growled, Edward curled into a ball his back against the wall.

* * *

_Think of your happy place, Think of your happy place._

_"It's okay Teddy look I can't skate either, look" Elliot laughed showing his twin his bruises, their mother had just gotten them matching skateboards and they had been outside trying them out-Edward always the clean and perfections had fallen more times than he could count._

_"We both suck." He laughed, Edward smiled wiping away his tears _

_"Boys I have cookies!" the eight year old twins wrestled to get up and run towards their home. Juliet Masen laughed picking up her two dirty boys and spinning them around. She kissed each of their cheeks walking into the kitchen with them. They wiggled to get down reaching for the cookies _

_"Mummm Chocolate!" Edward grinned, his emerald eyes danced happily as his finger grew sticky and covered in chocolate._

_Juliet tickled them both chasing them around the small house they owned._

_They were happy_

_Were._

* * *

"Teddy, Teddy!" Edward blinked brushing away more tears, his mouth opened but of course nothing came out.

"Oh, thank you-are you okay?" He nodded, biting his lip again

"They were talking about us weren't they? That's why you asked me if you were a burden?" Edward nodded again gripping his hands together to keep from scratching at his scars. Elliot took his hand and he looked up.

"You're my twin, the other half of my soul; Teddy if I lost you to I could not be here right now-I know you miss mama. I miss her to, but we are still here-we can make her proud." Edward pulled one hand away from Elliot to sign.

**"We don't have to go to school yet-right? I'm just not ready."** Elliot nodded

"Do you want me to tell them?" Edward started to shake his head but Elliot stopped it. "You have feelings to Teddy, if you don't feel comfortable than we won't go."

**"You want to go." **Edward signed, "**I can tell you do." **Elliot ran his free hand through his crazed bronzed hair.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

**"I'll be fine." **He sighed Elliot shook his head

"When you go I go-simple." Edward nodded pulling at the sleeves of his shirt.

"Love you."

**"Love you to."**

**[Two Weeks Later]**

"Twins?"

"Are they hot?"

"I can't wait to stink my teeth into one-or both." The talk of Forks where of Mayor Masen twin boys from other marriage, they had not been spotted at all in the month they arrived. Jessica Stanley the first one to spot Anthony Masen at Forks High quickly told everyone and had the teens of FH buzzing to when the twins would appear. Every mother and daughter knew how handsome Anthony was-they knew his twins would be stunning.

"Jess look." Alison Hicks hissed, pointing a black Range Rover pulled into the parking lot-even the Cullen's stood watching.

The car was parked and twin body's moved inside both jumping out and mouth dropped- they were the definition of tall, dark and handsome. Sharp noses, high cheekbones, and dark emerald eyes on top of their heads sat crazed bronzed colored hair and full bubble gum lips. The twin on the left curiously looked around with a smile; he had on a simple t-shirt that clutched the muscles he had and black jeans with a pair of converse.

The one on the right looked down at his shoes, shuffling his feet. He had on a long sleeved shirt with a vest, black jeans and an identical pair of converse.

The one on the left bent down the whisper in his twin's ear and the other nodded as they started towards the main office. Girls sighed and boys puffed out their chest as they passed but no one approached them.

"Dibs." Jessica grinned

"On?"

"The shy one." She laughed the other girls giggled around her and the twins disappeared from sight.

* * *

Edward could hear the whispers an see the giggles of the girls, they had no appeal to him all glittery and to strong smells, they all batted their eyelashes and pushed up their breast and of course Elliot dived into the sea of women-Edward however was gay and was happy with that fact.

"Ready for lunch?"

**"Not real-"** He was interrupted by two girls bouncing up to them.

"I'm Jessica and this is Fiona." The where both blonde Jessica with blue eyes and Fiona with hazel, they both wore cheerleading uniforms and were giggling madly.

"Hello Ladies I'm Elliot and this is Edward." Jessica turned her eyes on Edward flashing partly yellow teeth.

"Would you like to sit with us today?" Elliot turned to Edward with a raised eyebrow and Edward shrugged-Elliot was making friends, he could not keep him from that.

**"I have to go to the library for a history project-I'll meet you later"**

"Teddy."

**"I'll be fine, I'm not a baby Eli." ** Edward signed harshly, Elliot nodded rubbing the back of his neck

"Sorry." Edward turned on his heel walking towards the double doors to where the library lead.

_"Flier"_

_"Fontlaroy"_

_"Gibbons."_

His eyes scanned the books; he felt guilty for being angry with Elliot, he shot him a text before walking into the library. He felt at home in the small space full of books; from the corner of his eyes he saw the librarian watching him with a small smile. He quickly went back to the A's grabbing Pride and Prejudice walking towards the bean bag chair only to bump into a firm chest. He stumbled back clumsily till a pair of strong arms wrapped around him

"Steady there." Shivers ran down his spin at the husky voice reached his ears; he turned briefly only to be caught in a grey-a stunning dark grey framed in thick lashes.

"You must be Edward." He grinned he removed his hands from Edwards hips and he felt a sting of lost. He nodded, at the question never looking from his eyes.

"I'm Alexander Graham." Edward mouthed nice to meet you quietly and they shook hands.

"What's that?" he mumbled pointing, he bent down picking up the book Edward dropped. "Pride and Prejudice." He read grinning, his grey eyes flickered back towards Edward and his body felt as if it was a livewire under his gaze.

"Romantic at heart?" Edward blushed nodding "Mind if I sit with you?" Edward shook his head and they sat down the two chairs in the corner.

"My Dear Mr. Bennett.." Alexander read in a silly high pitched voice and Edward burst into silent laugher

He thinks he just made his first friend…


	2. Together

**Chapter Two-Together**

_Italics-Thoughts_

**Bold-Signing**

**Full Summary: After the death of their mother, Identical Twins Edward and Elliot Masen are shipped of to the tiny magical town of Forks, a town not only full of humans but of vampires, wolfs and other mystical creatures. They have always been together ;but when both are pulled on opposites sides by their new mates these twins have two species to pull together, or will they be torn apart from each other once again? Are they really human as they seems? Slash-M for Mature Scenes**

**No Sparkly Vampires, No Bitchy Rosalie**

**Paring: Edward/OC Character/Jacob, Elliot/Bella, Alice/Jasper Esme/Carlisle, Rosalie/Emmett**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but i can wish cant i? Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight And Queen Rowling Owns Harry Potter *sobs* Enjoy...**

**Warnings:**

**M-Preg(Later)**

**Little Angst**

**Mentions of self harm **

**Lastly I want to thank all of you for Reviewing; Favorites and Follows! :) **

**teambellaedward,Team Peeta Mellark,Lover of Emotions,aidabye,lovingbites,88Cupid'sChokehold88. **** You guys are the best!**

* * *

"What class do you have next?" Edward handed Alexander his schedule shyly clutching Pride and Prejudice to his chest.

"Gomez for ASL, I have her to." He grinned "I'll walk you there." Edward nodded walking along side him, he gave a quick wave to the librarian turning back to Alexander. He was taller than Edward, with jet black hair that was cut neatly and fell in front of his face. His lips were thin and nose was slightly crooked, as if he was in a fight; his chin was pointed and sculpted perfectly. His eyes slowly moving down his chest, the shirt clutched his muscled chest stretching tauntingly making Edward drool at the site.

"Flubbernugget." Edward blinked looking up at Alexanders handsome face, his face showing the confusion he felt; Alexander threw his head back in laughter stopping in front of a row of lockers.

"I said." he whispered huskily backing him into one, he bent down to whisper in his ear. "That you're are stunning when you are constraining." Edward felt the blush cover his cheeks and the pumping of his heartbeat thrumming in his chest He would uselessly be a puddle of mess with any male near him or person beside Elliot-Alexander made him feel;different.

"**Thank you." **Alexander grinned his ear blowing over it gently and pulling away.

"You're welcome-ready for class?"

Edward nodded trying to catch his breath, Alexander held out his hand and Edward reached to take it when a tall brunette walked up and slung his arm around Edward's shoulder.

Two things happened-He flinched harshly and Alexander let out a feral like growl, his eyes turning back.

"You must be Edward, I'm Ren part of the welcoming committee." He grinned down at Edward, another girl appeared leaning next to Alexander, her smile bright as day.

"I'm Story." She reached to touch his hand and Alexander growled again.

"Hands off." Story looked back at him rolling her eyes to then turned to Edward.

"Ignore my brother."

_Brother? Is Ren their brother to? Will he let me go?_

Edward shifted trying to shrug off Ren's arm, he didn't understand Alexanders glares at Ren, he just wanted him to stop, reaching forward he touched his chest.

Alexander gripped him closer.

"Are you okay?" he ask, Edward nodded watching Alexander glare go back over his head.

"Hands off."

"Keep clam Alex." Alexanders chest rumbled with a growl, Ren let out a laugh pulling his arm away Edward bit his lip wishing he could talk-ask whats happening, instead he tapped on Alexanders chest and pointed to class and Alexander led them away.

"I'm sorry." He comment Edward looked down at his shoes shrugging, as they walked into the classroom.

"Your brother is in here." Edward looked up quickly, spotting his brother with a group of perfect looking people he smiled-he made friends!One girl was partially close to him, short with curls for miles; she was short of course with a curvy frame; taking a step in his direction he was held back.

"Why don't you sit with us today Edward?" Edward looked back at his brother who laughed loudly then to Alexander and nodded-he wanted his brother to have friends; not be so tired down to him ,he got his paper signed by the teacher and sat with Alexander, Ren,Story and a few more of their friends.

"This is Tyre, Gina and Ebony." he waved at them all sliding into a seat next to Alexander , he felt his pocket buzz, pulling out the phone the message showed from Elliot.

Look up.

He did quickly, finding his face.

"**What?"**

"_**Why are you not sitting with me?"**_

"**You're sitting with your friends."**

"_**Come up here."**_

"**I don't want to."**

"_**Teddy."**_

"**Your friends want your attention."**

"_**How about we just spend this period together ?"**_

He saw the short girl pull on Elliot's arm, for his attention.

"_**I missed you at Lunch" **_Guilt ate at him and he nodded, he quickly wrote on a piece of paper to explain to Alexander why he was leaving placed it on his desk and met his brother in the front of the room.

"_**Why is the dark haired on glaring at me?"**_

"**Why is the brunette glaring at me?"**

**The both turned to the respective people to tell them to stop and turn back to each other smiling.**

* * *

**{Masen Manor} **

"Boys!" Eliza smiled as they walked through the door. "How was school."

"**Was okay." **Edward shrugged slipping his book bag off his shoulders, he walked straight up the stairs. He knew Eliza wasn't very much interested in in him; he was the abnormal twin.

"Teddy, Eliza wanted to know if you where hungry before the session." Edward shook his head rubbing harshly on the scars on his arms-the skin was irritating him from previous cuts, it always kicked up worst before a therapy session.

"**I'm just going to sleep."**

"I'll wake you up when its time to go." He froze in the door way "Do you want me to stay with you?"

_Yes_

"**No"**

"Are you sure?"

_No_

"**Yes." **Elliot nodded turning away from the door-why was Edward pulling away from him?

* * *

"_Can you tell me what happened Edward?" the fifteen year old looked down at his shoes; tears leaked down his face as he clutched his arms painfully-everything hurt, and he throat was on fire-his mother was gone, they where keeping him away from Elliot._

"_Edward we cant help if you don't talk." Edward rocked back and forth; scratched at his skin-he wanted Elliot._

* * *

"_MOM, PLEASE!" Edward screamed to reach his mother over the seat blood caked her face her neck cracked wired-he knew she would live wrong, he could not stop screaming as the light faded from her eyes, Elliot was knocked out in the seat next to him and the car had flames in front of him. A face appeared through the window and he screamed again -the face smiled wickedly at him, his screams picked up._

"_ELLIOT,ELLIOT! " _

_Everything went dark._

* * *

"_Eat this."_

"**_No"_**

"_Teddy please."_

_Edward pulled at his shirt rubbing the scars that where wrapped up from the doctor._

"_**Why do we have to do this?"**_

"_This man might help us."_

"_**So would have the other ones." **__he snared , his eyes went down tot the floor his body trembling-he missed their home, he missed his mothers smile-he missed-her._

* * *

"Teddy, Teddy!" Edward eyes flew open, his eyes where blurry and he quickly wiped them to find his bother. "You where having a nightmare." Edward sat up wiping away the rest of his tears.

"**Sorry Eli."** Elliot pulled his twin close wrapping him in his arms; silent sobs fell from his chest.

"I know Teddy, I understand."He rocked them back and forth. "I'm still here, and I'm not leaving you okay?" Edward nodded against his chest."Ready to go?" he nodded again.

"Good." They laced their hands together and walked out the door-**together**.

* * *

**FIN**

**Hint!: Alexander is neither a Wolf nor a Vampire **


End file.
